disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Disney films
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Disney movies, TV shows and other media. Animated shorts Night Before Christmas 2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse toy during the parade of the Christmas toys. (The Night Before Christmas) 27413.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck cheering for Donald catching the fox (The Fox Hunt) Donald's_Diary_1954_Pecos_Bill.jpg|Pecos Bill and Widowmaker from Melody Time seen on a movie screen 49006.jpg|Goofy riding an icebox and waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 49007.jpg|Mickey and Minnie waving at Donald (Crazy Over Daisy) 53813.jpg|Goofy, Donald and Minnie caroling outside of Mickey's house (Pluto's Christmas Tree) Nifty Nineties 5.jpg|Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (The Nifty Nineties) tumblr_lxv4xzl6i71qhcrb0o1_500.jpg|Goofy (The Nifty Nineties) Niftynineties-scaredhorse.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom (The Nifty Nineties) 920 b.jpg|Mr. Stork trying to reclaim Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Wolf.png|Wolf trying to eat Lambert's mother, Ms. Sheep (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) Donald Duck Duck Pimples 1945 - YouTube6.jpg|The Ajax Gorilla as a figment of Donald's imagination in Duck Pimples Tumblr_m633alpy0w1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Flamingo from The Three Caballeros (Don's Fountain of Youth) PHOTO 15126356 66470 18660554 ap.jpg|Bambi and his mother (No Hunting) Runaway Brain screenshoot 9.jpg|Dopey and the Witch inside a video game that Mickey is playing. (Runaway Brain) Zazu.png|Zazu when Mickey is about to be sucked into Dr. Frankenollie's laboratory. (Runaway Brain) Zazu cameo in Runaway Brain.jpg|Zazu again when Julius roared at Mickey. (Runaway Brain) 44608.jpg|Unicorn Ponies from Fantasia (They're Off) 37106.jpg|Pluto (Victory Vehicles) Sg25.jpg|A Roger Rabbit prototype in Sport Goofy in Soccermania. Fathers Are People 4.jpg|Mickey Mouse on the cradle (Fathers Are People) PHOTO 9450460 66470 18660554 main.jpg|The Artist from Ben and Me (The Truth About Mother Goose) Ben me deleted scene found! - youtube.jpg|A cat indentical to Lucifer in Ben and Me 11large-1.jpg|Gideon from Pinocchio in Bath Day The Truth About Mother Goose - YouTube19.jpg|The Headless Horseman's horse in The Truth About Mother Goose Donald Duck in MathMagicLand - SchoolTube.jpg|A Pencil Bird as a Mathmagic land creature Ferdinand with goofy.jpg|Ferdinand the Bull (Baggage Buster) Walt Disney Productions - It's Tough to Be a Bird! (3 3) - YouTube.jpg|Mary Poppins in It's Tough to Be a Bird A Cowboy Needs a Horse on Vimeo.jpg|The Brave Engineer's Train in A Cowboy Needs a Horse 52005.jpg|The Brave Engineer's Train in Out of Scale Workinforpeanutshumphrey.jpg|A Humphrey the Bear prototype in Working for Peanuts Workinforpeanutssalty.jpg|Salty the Seal in Working for Peanuts Three Wolves.jpg|Three Little Wolves on a picture in Tummy Trouble Tummy Trouble MM.jpg|Mickey Mouse and The Mad Doctor on pictures hanging in Baby Herman's patient room (Tummy Trouble) Tummy Trouble MM2.jpg|A Mickey Mouse-shaped hole next to Roger Rabbit in Tummy Trouble Screenshot1 5.jpg|Mickey Mouse's shape inside Roger Rabbit's tail (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 9.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 10.jpg|Genie as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 11.jpg|Evinrude as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 12.jpg|Tinker Bell as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 13.jpg|Pinocchio's leg inside the sawmill (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 15.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head inside Baby Herman's eyes (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 18.jpg|Splash Mountain on the back of the log (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 8.jpg|A Disney animator as a bee (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 20.jpg|Raoul J. Raoul's name on a billboard in South Dakota (Trail Mix-Up) Screenshot1 6.jpg|Rob Minkoff's name being mentioned on a bug spray (Trail Mix-Up) Donald's Diary 1954 Pecos Bill.jpg|Pecos Bill in Donald's Diary Donald Duck - No Hunting (1955) - YouTube.jpg|Flannery from Pigs is Pigs as a Hot Dog Vendor in No Hunting Theolympicchamp.jpg|The Goofy Sphinx from ''The Art of Self Defense in The Olympic Champ 1946-tools-2.jpg|Emotion in The ABC of Hand Tools Mickey's Christmas Carol Tumblr lwo96qzAvj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Big Bad Wolf dressed as Santa Claus and The Three Little Pigs as Christmas carolers Mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as the Ghost of Christmas Past Williecarol.png|Willie as the Ghost of Christmas Present Mickey-horse.jpg|Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Gus Goose, Clara Cluck and Angus MacBadger during the Christmas celebration. Mickeyschristmascarol5thumb.jpg|Lady Kluck and Secretary Bird during the Christmas celebration. Thaddeus Toad.jpg|Toad as Mr. Fezziwig Grandma.jpg|Uncle Waldo, Grandma Duck, Sis and Tagalong during the Christmas celebration in Scrooge's Christmas Past Hmmmc8.jpg|Weasels as gravediggers for Tiny Tim's funeral, as well as Scrooge's funeral Skippy and Toby.jpg|Ratty and Mole as Collectors for the Poor and Skippy and Toby's cameo Zoom_Cyril_Trottegalop.png|Cyril Proudbottom as Donald Duck's carriage horse Goliath II Vlcsnap-2012-04-02-20h39m54s238.png|Crocodile from Peter Pan Disney's Owl.jpg|Owl from Sleeping Beauty Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo5 250.gif|Owl from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo1 r1 250.gif|Friend Owl from Bambi Electric Holiday electricholiday_donald.png|Donald Duck Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube15.jpg|Captain Hook Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg|Jafar B3.jpg|Cheshire Cat Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube22.jpg|Mad Hatter Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice Preplanding-nn-nessiemon.jpg|Nessie from "The Ballad of Nessie" on the computer. Preplanding-nn-disneybook.jpg|A neat Disney Detail can be seen while Lanny is taped to the wall, as one of Grace's books is labeled Walt Disney's on its spine. Preplanding-nn-mickeyplush.jpg|As Noel tries to save Lanny from Grace, he hides on a plush shelf featuring Mickey Mouse and Nessie from The Ballad of Nessie. Preplanding-nn-mmscreen.jpg|While doouble-checking the naughty and nice list, Mickey Mouse appears on the computer screen as possible Christmas Gift. Gracegoodwin.jpg|Snow White, Cinderella and Rapunzel on Grace Goodwin's shirt. Disney Animated Feature Canon films cleo fun and fancy free.png|Cleo (Fun and Fancy Free) Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-4873.jpg|Ferdinand in Fun and Fancy Free Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|The Vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in Melody Time Ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-2391.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi during Mr. Toad's escape (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad '') aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3724.jpg|The Milkman's Milk truck looks like Horace and Jasper's truck (The Aristocats) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-6039.jpg|Scat Cat (Robin Hood) Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|The Headless Horseman's horse (Beauty and the Beast) bandicam 2013-05-25 23-54-40-230.jpg|The Joker from tick-tack (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) 101 Dalmatians Cameo 1 - Jock in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Jock during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 2 - Peg in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Peg during the Twilight Bark scene BULL.jpg|Bull during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 3 - Tramp in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Tramp during the Twilight Bark scene Cameo 4 - Lady in 101 Dalmatians.PNG|Lady during the Twilight Bark scene 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg|The ''Silly Symphony cartoon "Springtime" on Jasper and Horace's TV. 101dal-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg|A Hidden Mickey during the beginning of the opening credits. ''The Rescuers Hidden Mickey in Rescuers.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a watch in the R.A.S. The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-1753.jpg|Same scenery as in ''Lady and the Tramp The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-22363406-400-236-1-.jpg|Same scenery as in The Jungle Book Bambi Rescuers.jpg|Bambi and his mother during Someone’s Waiting For You Bird Rescuers.jpg|The Bird from Bambi (April Showers) during Someone’s Waiting For You ''The Fox and the Hound fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6020.jpg|The ducks from ''Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6045.jpg|The Pheasant from Bambi (April Showers) fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-6055.jpg|The Squirrel from The Sword in the Stone ''The Great Mouse Detective Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-1716.jpg|Bill the Lizard as one of Ratigan's thugs in The Great Mouse Detective Cameo 6 - Dumbo in The Great Mouse Detective.PNG|Dumbo as a bubble blowing toy in a Toy Store great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps_com-7078.jpg|Dog wagon from ''Lady and the Tramp in The Great Mouse Detective ''Oliver & Company Oliverandcompany 0232.jpg|Jock, Trusty, and Peg during ''Why Should I Worry PongoinOliverandCompany.jpg|Pongo during Why Should I Worry Dodgermickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey as Dodger's brown spots Fagin and the gang sleeping.png|Hidden Mickey as Einstein 's dark gray spots Oliver-company-disneyscreencaps.com-3295.jpg|Princess Aurora as a New York Citizen Professor Ratigan in Oliver and Company.png|Picture of Professor Ratigan during Perfect Isn't Easy Einsteinmickey.jpg|Hidden Mickey on Einstein's paw Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901391-768-432.jpg|Mickey Mouse as 1 of Fagin's watches ''The Little Mermaid Cameo 9 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Little Mermaid.PNG|Mickey, Donald and Goofy during King Triton's entrance The Little Mermaid Kermit cameo.jpg|Kermit the Frog during King Triton's entrance Cameo 11 - The King and Grand Duke in The Little Mermaid.PNG|The King and The Grand Duke during the wedding scene Aladdin bandicam 2013-05-26 09-54-12-448.jpg|Two men familiar to Ron Clements and John Musker bandicam 2013-05-26 11-53-30-985.jpg|The same rat from Lady and the Tramp in the baby´s bedroom Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.PNG|Pinocchio as one of Genie's transformations Cameo 13 - Sebastian in Aladdin.PNG|Sebastian during the prince scene Cameo 14 - Beast in Aladdin.PNG|Beast as one of the Sultan's toys Cameo 15 - Mickey in Aladdin.PNG|Mickey Mouse cameoing for a single frame nearing the finale Cameo 16 - Goofy in Aladdin.PNG|Goofy appearing as Genie's cap The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cameo 17 - Belle in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|Belle during Out There hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1595.jpg|Pumbaa during Out There Cameo 18 - Magic Carpet in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Out There Hercules Hercules-phil-scar.jpg|The skin of a lion identical to Scar in ''Hercules ''Tarzan Cameo 23 - Little Brother in Tarzan.PNG|Little Brother as a small plush toy (Tarzan) Cameo 24 - Mrs. Potts and Chip in Tarzan.PNG|Mrs. Potts and Chip at the Porter's camp (''Tarzan) ''Lilo & Stitch Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-748.jpg|An alien and member of The Galactic Order resembing Piglet. Lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|An alien and member of the Galactic Order resembling Tigger. Lilo-disneyscreencaps_com-4789.jpg|Mickey Mouse's Head File:Toystoryball_lilostitch.jpg|Ball from ''Luxo Jr. File:A113_lilostitch.jpg|A113 on the truck Dumbo in Lilo and Stitch.jpg|Dumbo makes a cameo as one of Lilo's toys Mulan's in Lilo and Stitch.png|Mulan Wok is the name of a Chinese restaurant. lilostitch-orlandopostcard.jpg|Cinderella Castle appears on a postcard for Orlando, Florida. lilo-disneyscreencaps.com-4607.jpg|Mulan poster in Nani's room Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps com-6584.jpg|The Ugly Duckling in Lilo's storybook. ''Treasure Planet treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-335.jpg|A Stitch toy in Young Jim Hawkins' room. Treasure Planet Stitch 2.jpg Chicken Little Lion King opening in Chicken Little.jpg|The first few seconds of the ''Circle of Life number from The Lion King when Buck Cluck considered possible introductions to the film. Mickeyphoto.jpg|Mickey Mouse as a drawing on the classroom's pinboard. Cameo 31 - Indiana Jones in Chicken Little.PNG|Indiana Jones in a movie theater where Raiders of the Lost Ark is showing. Chicken Little 1.1.png|Mickey Mouse cameo in Chicken Little ''Meet the Robinsons Cameo 32 - Space Mountain in Meet the Robinsons.PNG|Space Mountain and Tomorrowland in the year 2027 Mrs.PottsandChipBush.jpg|Mrs. Potts and Chip as bush figures robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-7203.jpg|Mowgli and Baloo on a movie advertisement poster. robinsons-disneyscreencaps_com-7210.jpg|Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye on a movie advertisement poster. The Princess and the Frog Cameo 33 - Magic Carpet in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|The Magic Carpet during Down in New Orleans Cameo 34 - Magic Lamp in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|Genie's Lamp during Dig a Little Deeper Cameo 35 - King Triton in The Princess and the Frog.PNG|King Triton as a Mardi Gras parade float princessandthefrog_a113.jpg|A113 on the train madam.jpg|Louis as Madam Mim Tangled Spinning-Wheel-Sleeping-Beauty-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362788-560-393.jpg|The spinning wheel from Sleeping Beauty in Rapunzel's room tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4723.jpg|Pinocchio during I've Got a Dream. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5216.jpg|Three barrels forming a Mickey Mouse Head tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7295.jpg|A Magic Broom at the Town Square. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Sleeping Beauty storybook displayed next to the window in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7516.jpg|Ariel on a Little Mermaid book on the far right in the Library. Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Beauty and the Beast storybook displayed on a brown book near the window Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7513.jpg|A Lion King book on the bottom left in the library Pigeons-Bolt-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362824-560-369.jpg|The Pigeons from Bolt on a castle tower Wardrobe-BatB-in-Tangled-disney-crossover-27362898-560-393.jpg|The Wardrobe from Beauty and the Beast in Rapunzel's room Wreck-It Ralph Pixar Animation Studios Presto-statler-waldorf.jpg|Statler and Waldorf in the audience (''Presto) Pixar25_EasterEggs011.jpg|The Thunderbolt TV show from One Hundred and One Dalmatians playing in a theater (Day & Night) ''Toy Story File:A113_Toy_Story.jpg|A113 in Andy's family's car's license plate Toystory-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room A Bug's Life Pizza Planet Car in A Bug's Life.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story Bugs-Life-Woody-Eyes-Open-w.jpg|Woody appears in the outtakes A113 A Bug's Life.png|A113 in a box at the bug city ''Toy Story 2 Toystory2-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|The Ball from Luxo, Jr. ToyStory2ABug27sLifeRe.jpg|Flik and Heimlich appear in the outtakes Pizza Planet Car in Toy Story 2.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from the original ''Toy Story File:185px-Sunnymiamitoystory2.jpg|Sunny Miami on the TV Ts2bugslife-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' calendar in Andy's room Ts2bugslifebook-1-.jpg|Mrs. Potato Head reading A Bug's Life storybook Ts2bugslifetoys-1-.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' characters as toys in Al's Toy Barn Ts2pinkbear-1-.jpg|A pink bear from the original Toy Story ''Monsters, Inc. Monstersplane-1-.jpg|Plane toy from ''Toy Story Monsterswallpaper-1-.jpg|Andy's wallpaper as one of Randall's sheets for camouflage Monstersmarlin-1-.jpg|Marlin on a Sushi restaurant's wallpaper Boos Bedroom.jpg|Jessie from Toy Story 2, Nemo from Finding Nemo, and the Pixar Ball from Luxo, Jr. in Boo's bedroom Monstersnemo2-1-.jpg|Nemo in a room/closet Pizza Planet Car in Monsters Inc..png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story and trailer from A Bug's Life monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8827.jpg|Columbia on a Poster monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg|Tommorowland on a poster Monstersclown-1-.jpg|Polly Clown from Toy Story File:Rex-cameo.png|Giant Rex in the bloopers ''Finding Nemo A113 Finding Nemo.png|A113 in Dr. Phillip Sherman's camera Pizza Planet Car in Finding Nemo.png|The Pizza Planet Truck from Toy Story Nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg|Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story in the dentist's office Incrediblesfindingnemo.jpg|A boy reading an Incredibles comic book Mikefindingnemo.jpg|Mike Wazowski during the end credits Nemomobile.jpg|Mobile from Boo's room found in the dentist's office The Incredibles A113 The Incredibles.jpg|A113 as a cell's location Pizza Planet Car in Incredibles.png|Pizza Planet Truck File:Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11867.jpg|Doc Hudson as a car Cars A113 Cars.png|A113 in a train cars-disneyscreencaps_com-10217.jpg|The Pizza Planet Truck from ''Toy Story ''Ratatouille rata-disneyscreencaps_com-1797.jpg|Dug from ''Up as a dog barking at Remy Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille.png|Pizza Planet Car in Ratatouille Bombvoyage.jpg|Bomb Voyage as a mime ''WALL-E File:Rex_walle.jpg|Rex in WALL-E's collection A113 in WALLE.png|A113 in the computer screen Pizza Planet Car in WALL-E.png|Pizza Planet Truck in WALL-E Up Lotsos.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and a Pixar ball inside Dil's house Pizza Planet Car in Up.png|Pizza Planet truck File:185px-Sunny_Miami_in_Up.png|Sunny Miami in the brochure Toy Story 3 toystory3_a113.jpg|A113 on Andy's car toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-5926.jpg|The Pizza Planet truck seen in Chuckle's flashback Toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg|A Mickey Mouse watch inside Andy's room during the flashback Pixar25_EasterEggs251.jpg|Buy n Large batteries in Buzz's battery compartment. Cars 2 Siddeley A113.png|A113 on Siddeley's tail Gastow's Cars 2.png|Gusteau's from ''Ratatouille makes a cameo appearance as Gastow's Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2.png|Pizza Planet Car in Cars 2 Popemobile.jpg|Priest & Altar Boy Pitty from El Materdor ''Brave brave_witch_easteregg_pizza_planet.jpg|A Pizza Planet truck next to the bear carving made by the Witch Sulley Brave.jpg|Sulley as a piece of wood in The Witch's cottage. Newt - Cameo in Brave.jpg|A newt from Pixar's unfinished film ''Newt as part of the Witch's potion. Tim Burton films Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg|The Witch from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a citizen of Halloween Town The-Nightmare-Before-Christmas-nightmare-before-christmas-3011956-1280-960.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck seen on pajamas (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Jak and the giant peach.jpg|Jack Skellington as the Skeleton Pirate Captain. (James and the Giant Peach) Donald_-_james.jpg|Donald Duck as a skeleton pirate. (James and the Giant Peach) File:FrWbambi.png|Bambi Coming Soon (Frankenweenie) Bambi Poster.png|Bambi Poster (Frankenweenie) Live-action films EscapeWitchMt-Title.jpg|The Hunter Dogs from Bambi in the opening credits of Escape to Witch Mountain tron-mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's face during the Solar Sailor (Tron) 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4815.jpg|Tony's Restaurant in London (102 Dalmatians) 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4917.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' movie seen on T.V. (102 Dalmatians) Tinkerbellbedtimestories.jpg|Tinkerbell in Skeeter's first bedtime story (Bedtime Stories) Buzzlightyearbedtimestories.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Skeeter's last bedtime story (Bedtime Stories) medium_rockstormtroopers.jpg|Stormtroopers in a taxi (Race to Witch Mountain) Muppets hidden mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as one of the fireworks going off (The Muppets) babes-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Mickey Mouse seen in the windmill wing Live-action/animated films sodear.jpg|The Winds from Fantastia (The Pastoral Symphony) blowing Christopher Columbus' ship (So Dear to My Heart) Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps.com-7715.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a T-shirt (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Bedknobs-disneyscreencaps.com-7772.jpg|Kaa, Archimedes, a monkey from The Jungle Book, Little John and the fox from Mary Poppins as spectators in the animal soccer game. (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) The_Stegosaurus_and_the_T-Rex_in_Fantasia_2000.jpg|The Stegosaurus and the T-Rex in Fantasia 2000 Ben_Ali_in_Fantasia_2000.jpg|Ben Ali Gator in Fantasia 2000 fantasia2000_genie&hippo.png|A Genie doll and a drawing of Hyacinth Hippo in Fantasia 2000 Fantasia_2000_Eagles.jpg|2 eagles identical to Marahute in Fantasia 2000 Fantasia_2000_Elephants.JPG|2 asian elephants indentical to Hathi and Winifred in Fantasia 2000 Fantasia-disneyscreencaps com-6575.jpg|Frank and the Penguin Waiters in Fantasia 2000 ''Enchanted Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg|A toy of Belle along Morgan's toys (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|Bella Notte as the name of a restaurant (Enchanted) enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg|A Belle figurine on the mantle of Morgan's room (Enchanted) Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-6684.jpg|Fun and Fancy Free'' movie seen on T.V. (Enchanted) ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit DisneyToon Studios Films Return to Never Land Returntoneverland003.jpg|The Crocodile's silhouette in ''Return to Neverland Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2541 - Copy.jpg|Mickey Hidden in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg|A picture of Mama Hook in Captain Hook's locket (Return to Never Land) ''A Goofy Movie Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-199.jpg|A Mickey Mouse phone inside Max's room Photo.jpg|Mickey and Donald during the song "On the Open Road" Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg|Ariel as a light in the motel Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|Mickey Mouse during the Powerline finale Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1166.jpg|Simba and Bambi during Goofy's job as a photographer. Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg|Ariel as a cardboard prop in the auditorium Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1104.jpg|Mickey Mouse at the left bottom side of the shot during the show in the auditorium. The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Flounder when Bagheera and Colonel Hathi tumbled into the water. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg|A dazed Kaa with the head of Mickey Mouse during the song "The Bare Necessities". Teacher's Pet Pinocchio in the Teacher's Pet movie.jpg|Pinocchio in the film's opening 1087259483.jpg|The Blue Fairy in ''Teacher's Pet: The Movie Tumblr ma0et3FWHf1r3jtxx.png|Mickey Mouse and Disneyland during the end credits Direct-to-DVD and Video/Sequel/Prequel Movies 101dal2-disneyscreencaps.com-2386.jpg|Max and Jock in the crowd of dogs (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) Casey Jr. in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Casey Jr. from Dumbo makes a cameo as a toy train ''The Return of Jafar returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg|The It's The Small World After All characters as Genie's transformations Jiminy.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as one of Genie's transformations returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6830.jpg|Ariel as one of Genie's transformations Aladdin and the King of Thieves File:Jasmine_cinderella.png|Jasmine as Cinderella File:Jasmine_snow_white.png|Jasmine as Snow White File:Jasmine_ariel.png|Jasmine posed for Ariel File:Jasmine_minnie.png|Jasmine posed for Minnie Mouse File:Jasmine_jessica_rabbit.png|Jasmine posed for Jessica Rabbit (with Roger Rabbit behind) bandicam 2013-05-25 22-36-56-258.jpg|The Genie as Pocahontas bandicam 2013-05-25 22-37-35-435.jpg|The Genie in Mickey´s sorcerer clothes bandicam 2013-05-25 22-38-32-338.jpg|The Genie as Einstein bandicam 2013-05-28 19-48-44-444.jpg|The Genie as Tinker Bell bandicam 2013-05-28 19-49-36-898.jpg|The Genie as Pumbaa 22-1.png|The Genie as Pluto bandicam 2013-05-28 19-50-33-174.jpg|The boat from ''Steamboat Willie bandicam 2013-05-28 19-50-37-793.jpg|The Genie as the Steamboat Willie version of Mickey Mouse ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique and Goofy.PNG|Angelique as an ornament for Goofy's Christmas tree mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Owl as a citizen for the toy drive Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz53.jpg|Johnny Appleseed Watch Cinderella II Dreams Come True (Cinderella 2) (2002) Online for Free - Viooz5.jpg|One of Gaston's buddies An Extremely Goofy Movie Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg|Mickey Mouse on a mug and Mrs. Potts as part of the breakfast Goofy is fixing up for Max for his first day at college. Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head being on the underwear Goofy shows to an embarrassed Max. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101dal2-disneyscreencaps.com-3843.jpg|The Mona Lisa in ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure ''Leroy and Stitch Leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-6349.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa in the crowd of experiments Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa spotted in the crowd again. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5571.jpg|Genie's Lamp in the sand with Donald's head three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5978.jpg|One of the Beagle Boys wears Mickey's ears hat to disguise as Princess Minnie The Lion King 1½ Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-96.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-353.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-958.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1138.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head as stars being formed in the sky when Timon cries for his mother. Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3253.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head during Timon and Pumbaa's tumble into the waterfall Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5515.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5663.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-5949.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-7924.jpg|Mickey Mouse's head Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg|Mickey Mouse Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8261.jpg|Snow White and Dopey Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg|Bashful, Doc, Sneezy and Happy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Sleepy and Grumpy Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8275.jpg|Mrs. Potts, Chip, The Beast, Belle, Genie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Magic Carpet, Lady, Tramp and Hyacinth Hippo Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg|Goofy, Mad Hatter, Rabbit, Stitch and Donald Duck Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Quasimodo and Pocahontas Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8293.jpg|Lost Boys Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Mowgli, Baloo, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Terk, Dumbo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Brer Bear Other Animated Films The Wild '' bandicam 2013-05-25 23-11-41-637.jpg|A screen of the The Lion King musical on above the theatre. bandicam 2013-05-25 23-10-59-491.jpg|A screen with the Radio Disney logo. Touchstone Pictures Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gnomeo & Juliet Kermit in Gnomeo & Juliet.jpg|Kermit the Frog from The Muppets on a T-Shirt See also * List of cameos in Disney media * List of cameos in Disney shows * List of cameos in Disney comics List of cameos in Disney films Category:Galleries